Alternative versions of Spider-Man
In addition to his mainstream incarnation and series, Spider-Man has had been depicted in other fictional universes. Alternate continuities Other related characters exist in alternate versions of the Marvel Universe. These include: ''Spider-Verse'' In the Spider-Verse event, a multitude of new Spider-Men (and women) from throughout the multiverse are revealed. These include: * Billy Braddock alias Spider-UK, a British-based Spider-Man and a member of the Captain Britain Corps. Thus, becoming a sole survivor from Earth-833 after his home reality was destroyed during Time Runs Out.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #7 (2014)The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #15 (2015) * Aaron Aikman, a young scientist who fights crime using a gadget-laden suit of high tech body armor.Edge of Spider-Verse #3 (2014) * Patton Parnell, a disturbed, bullied teenager who upon being bitten by a radioactive spider, becomes a twisted, bloodthirsty variant of Spider-Man/Man-Spider.Edge of Spider-Verse #4 (2014) * Peni Parker, a Japanese middle school student who was adopted by Aunt May and Uncle Ben following the death of her parents. She pilots a psychically-powered machine known as the SP//dr, which is partially controlled by a radioactive spider.Edge of Spider-Verse #5 (2014) * Spider-Woman, an alternative teenage version of Gwen Stacy who was bitten by the radioactive spider instead of Peter.Edge of Spider-Verse #2 (2014) On this Earth, Peter Parker's anger at being bullied results in him transforming himself into the Lizard. When he dies due to the chemicals he used in the transformation, Gwen is inspired to use her powers to help others. * Spider Moon-Man of Earth-449, where humans live in the moon.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #9 (2014) * Hostess Twinkies Cakes Advertisement Spider-Man, a commercial purpose only Spider-Man who is killed by Morlun. This Spider-Man always defeats his enemies with Hostess-brand Cakes. * Old Man Spider of Earth-4 whose identity is that of Ezekiel Sims.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #10 (2014) He took the Spider-Man mantle after his reality's Peter Parker was killed by Morlun. He died during the Spiders' clash with the Inheritors but was able to inform Spider-Man (Earth-616) to protect the "Other" and the "Bride". * Cosmic Spider-Man of Earth-13. This version of Spider-Man retained the powers of the Enigma Force. He is killed by the leader of the Inheritors, Solus.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #11 (2014) * Cyborg Spider-Man of Earth-2818. Introduced during the Spiders' battle with Karn.Superior Spider-Man #33 (2014) He later dies at the hands of Daemos. * Lady Spider of Earth-803. In this reality, she is May Reilly. Her father keeps a large number of animals in his study and when she is bitten by a spider she tries to pet, she realizes that like the spider, she too is caged. Lady Spider does not have spider based superpowers, but instead uses a steampunk set of mechanical spider legs. * Man-Spider: Peter Parker suffers a serious allergic reaction to the bite of the radioactive spider and is hospitalized. He is discovered by the Six-Armed Spider-Man and Spider-Man Noir. In this reality, both Uncle Ben and Aunt May are at Peter's side in the hospital when their house is broken into; thus Uncle Ben is not killed by the burglar as in the main timeline. After he is cured by the dimension-traveling Spider-Men one remarks "...in at least one reality the Parker family has a happy ending."Spider-Verse Team Up #1 (2014) * Spider-Punk (or The Anarchic Spider-Man) of Earth-138. He is an African-American punk rocker named Hobart Brown who joins the Spiders' battle with the Inheritors. On his own world, he helped lead a populist revolution against the corrupt police and government who oppressed the people.Spider-Verse #2 (2015) * Spider-Girl of Earth-11. This version is an 11-year old girl named Penelope Parker who gains spider powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. She dons a homemade costume and becomes Spider-Girl, despite viewing her new powers as "gross". * Hobgoblin (Peter Parker) of Earth-21205. After Gwen Stacy died, an enraged Peter murdered the Green Goblin and becomes this universe's version of the Hobgoblin. Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacey) attempts to recruit him while on the run from the Inheritor, Verna. He dies saving Gwen from Verna.Spider-Verse Team-Up #2 (2014) * Spider-Man of Mexico. The son of a Luchadore who died after being betrayed by his tag team partner, this version of Spider-Man protects the streets of Mexico City and wears a costume inspired by that of his father. *'Regency Spider-Man'. This Spider-Man is first glimpsed during the decisive battle with the Inheritors on Loomworld debating what makes him and another black-suited Spider-Man different. In the end, this Spider reckons their differences come down to the "little things". It is revealed that this Spider is married.Spider-Verse#2(2015) *'Spider-Ma'am'. On Earth-3123, Aunt May was bitten by the radioactive spider instead of Peter, and takes the identity of Spider-Ma'am. She and her family are confronted by Karn. Sensing that he's too strong for her, she proposes to offer her life for the sake of her family, causing Karn to hesitate for a moment (because she reminded him of his mother). Before Karn kills her, other Spider Totems intervene and convince him to join them.Spider-Verse Team-Up #3 Ultimate Spider-Man .]] Ultimate Spider-Man is a modernized reboot of the Spider-Man story, starting from the very beginning, with a plot that is inspired by, but very different from, the original continuity. The main purpose of the series is to be accessible to new and young readers, as it is free from the decades of history of the original, but it has been embraced by many longtime fans as well. In Ultimate Spider-Man, Peter is a high-school student who is bitten by a spider during a school field trip—but instead of a radioactive spider (which reflected the Atomic Age in which Spider-Man's origin was written), it is a lab subject that has been genetically modified by Osborn Industries. This idea of using genetic engineering instead of radioactivity was used for the Spider-Man film. The themes, characterization, and setting are updated to reflect modern life. It is set in the Ultimate Marvel universe. In the on-going series Ultimate Comics: Avengers, a second Spider-Man was shown to be one of its members, and is simply referred to as the Spider, and his costume bears an orange-and-purple colour, as oppose to red-and-blue. The Spider is sarcastically referred to by Gregory Stark as a clone of Spider-Man and Charles Xavier "back from the future with a warning for humanity". He subsequently calls Carol Danvers "stupid" for believing him. In "Death of Spider-Man" story arc, "Avengers vs. New Ultimates", he is revealed to be North Asian, and under the orders of Gregory Stark, led a superhuman uprising in North Korea.Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates #5 During the events of said uprising he was killed by Hawkeye after the Avengers and the New Ultimates intervened. After Peter Parker's death in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #160 a new character by the name of Miles Morales takes up the mantle of Spider-Man as a black thirteen year old superhero. This Spiderman also appears along Amazing, Noir, 2099 Spidermen in the game Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions wearing the black symbiote suit. Earth 691 In the Earth 691 continuity, Spider-Man is a time-traveller who aids Killraven in fighting a second invasion by the Martians from H. G. Wells' The War of the Worlds, during which he is killed. Spider-Man Newspaper Strip The Peter Parker of the daily Spider-Man newspaper strip continues his career as a struggling photographer constantly facing down the abuse of his less-than-satisfied boss J. Jonah Jameson, whilst battling crime in his disguise as Spider-Man. In addition to opposing classic enemies, much of the strip sees Peter battle new enemies. He has also teamed up with various heroes through the strip's run, such as Daredevil and Wolverine. He is married to Mary Jane in this continuity, and has often been aided by her in his battles with his enemies. MC2 An alternative version of Peter Parker also exists in the MC2 universe, appearing as a supporting character in Spider-Girl. The title follows almost the entire original timeline of the character up until the first attempt at a "relaunch" by the company, 1999, where it deviates and provides an alternate ending to the Final Chapter storyline. Peter's wayward daughter May is revealed to be alive and well, and is returned to both Parkers by Peter's first clone, the redeemed Kaine. Despite now being a father, Peter continues to fight crime as Spider-Man, and begins to cope with the new responsibilities brought by his baby daughter. Two years later, during his final battle against the Green Goblin, rather than survive unscathed, Peter loses a leg to his arch-enemy and Osborn is killed. Peter finally realizes the price he has paid for being Spider-Man, and ends his career to raise a family with Mary Jane and May. Over the years, he overcomes his physical handicap and ultimately joins the NYPD in a scientific capacity. However, after saving him from an insane Normie Osborn, his daughter May "Mayday" Parker begins a career as Spider-Girl behind his back, a decision Peter begrudgingly is forced to accept and deal with, made difficult by his love for May. Regardless of his handicap, Peter returned to the role of Spider-Man several times. Once was to aid his daughter and Darkdevil, the son of Ben Reilly, against Kaine, another to convince the latest Spider-Man (the son of Jessica Drew), to cease risking his life, and in the 100th issue of the Spider-Girl title to save May from the Hobgoblin. Peter and MJ ultimately have a second child, Benjamin "Benjy" Parker Jr, who is temporarily rendered deaf after possession by the Carnage symbiote and being blasted with high-frequency sonics. Benjy has now developed powers of his own at an infant age. House of M In the "House of M", a Marvel crossover, the Scarlet Witch alters reality to make mutants the ruling class over humans. This world is ruled by mutants and their leader, Magneto. In the mini-series Spider-Man: House of M, Peter Parker is believed to be a mutant, and Spider-Man's identity is widely known. He is rich, famous and married to Gwen Stacy, and they have a young son named Ritchie. Aunt May and Uncle Ben are alive and in good health, and J. Jonah Jameson is Peter's often-abused publicist. Unfortunately, his life unravels when Jameson reveals to the world that Spider-Man is not a born mutant. After the world is restored to normal, Peter suffers terribly with the memory of the life he left behind, expressing a desire to kill Magneto, who he mistakenly believes was behind the events of House of M, and the Scarlet Witch, whose powers were responsible for the altered reality. Spider-Man Marvel Adventures This Spider-Man first appeared in Marvel Adventures Spider-Man #53-#61 and is currently appearing in the new Spider-Man: Marvel Adventures comic book series. A modern-day high school student, this Spider-Man's origin is similar to his mainstream counterpart, but his supporting cast is significantly different. Although Gwen Stacy exists in this universe, she and Peter are not dating—instead Peter is dating a brand-new character named Sophia "Chat" Sanduval, who is also a mutant with the ability to talk to animals. Peter's relationship with Gwen's father Captain George Stacy also differs from the original version—here, Captain Stacy discovers Peter's secret identity early on, yet rather than hide this information from Peter (as his mainstream counterpart did), he confides in Peter and becomes Spider-Man's unofficial police contact. While this Spider-Man battles super villains, he is generally more concerned with combating street-level crime and focuses heavily on taking down the Torino Family, a powerful New York City mob. Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine The U.K based publication Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine featured a Peter Parker dealing with the day-to-day headaches of maintaining a social life with his super-heroics. He has a close circle of friends such as Liz Allen, Harry Osborn, and Flash Thompson, and he is involved in a relationship with Mary Jane. However, in this continuity, Mary Jane does not possess an existing knowledge of his dual identity, and thus Peter finds juggling his life with her and his crime-fighting career difficult. Despite this, Mary Jane loyally supports Peter, believing it is his dangerous job as a photographer that keeps him away from dates and other activities. A look into the future reveals Peter and MJ ultimately get married in this continuity, and have a daughter, May, who is active as Spider-Girl. At some point in this future, Peter loses his leg, which forces him to retire as Spider-Man. Spider-Man 2099 A geneticist named Miguel O'Hara gained his spider-like powers from a gene-splicing incident. When the company he worked for injected him with a dangerous drug called Rapture. He tried to rid himself of the drug by using the Gene Slicer he helped to invent. But unknown to him a jealous co-worker had set it repeat the former experiment creating a company owned version of Spider-Man. The last time they had tried this experiment it killed the test subject (This was the main reason Miguel O'Hara quit) but this time it worked. Instead of becoming a company owned version of Spider-Man he became the opposite. A Spider-Man to take down Alchemax. He now fights crime as the Spider-Man of 2099. He is a playable character in the video games Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge of Time, with Edge of Time seeing him pitted against a psychotic version of Peter Parker in 2099, this Peter having become the CEO of Alchemax and attempting to rewrite the universe to fit his vision. CEO Peter uses an elaborate spider-based robot in his fight against Miguel, but Miguel is able to defeat him by using the tentacles of Atrocity- a twisted hybrid of Anti-Venom, Doctor Octopus and Alchemax employee Walker Sloan- to weaken CEO Peter's powers. 1602 Peter Parquagh is a counterpart to Peter in the miniseries Marvel 1602, albeit without powers. In the series he acts as an apprentice to the royal spymaster Sir Nicholas Fury. A running gag involves Peter repeatedly almost getting bitten by unusual spiders, something that finally occurs at the very end. In the sequel, 1602: New World, he takes the identity of the Spider. Later, Peter's dual identity is revealed, and with the death of his beloved Virginia Dare at the hands of Norman Osborne, he returns to Europe. Spider-Man 1602 appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions as an alternate costume for Spider-Man Noir, and in Edge of Time as a costume for Miguel O'Hara. Elseworlds In the intercompany crossovers called "Elseworlds", Spider-Man has worked alongside Superman twice, once to defeat Dr. Octopus and Lex Luthor and the other to stop Doctor Doom from providing the Parasite with long-term access to the power of the Hulk and Wonder Woman. He also worked alongside Batman to defeat Carnage and the Joker, the two later collaborating to defeat the Kingpin and Ra's al Ghul, with Fisk eventually aiding the heroes in the end. The Ben Reilly Spider-Man participated in Marvel vs. DC, where he faced Superboy and won. Amalgam Comics In the Amalgam Comics continuity, Spider-man was combined with DC's Superboy to create Spider-Boy. He was featured in Spider-Boy #1 (April 1996) and Spider-Boy Team-Up #1 (June 1997). Exiles In the series Exiles, which involves inter-dimensional travel, several alternative versions appear: * The Spider is an alternative version of Spider-Man who merged with the Carnage-symbiote and has become a psychopathic killer. Before being displaced in time, he had been on death row in his home reality. He originates from Earth-15 and was a member of Weapon X. * Mary Jane Watson, a.k.a. Spider-Woman, is part of a resistance against the techno-organic virus and heroes infected with it, including that world's Spider-Man. Mary Jane is also portrayed as a lesbian in issue #34. * A Spider-Man who is a member of the Fantastic Five dies in a battle against The Spider.Exiles #20-22 * A version of Spider-Man 2099 joins the Exiles when his identity is made public. * Morph fought a Demon Spider-Man on an alternate world. Later, the Demon Spider-Man was viewed briefly by Mojo and Major Domo as it attacked a young couple in a parking complex, but Spider-Man killed himself. * In New Exiles #9-10 there is a world where Peter Parker is part of a mutant super hero team, Force-X, led by Emma Frost. His codename is "Spider". His outfit is the standard Force-X uniform and he wears goggles instead of a mask. Also, his webbing is organic. * A version of Peter Parker exists, who is a child abused by his uncle Ben. While locked in the cellar he is befriended by a large spider-like creature, the Tallus instructs Blink and Nocturne to lead this universes incarnation of Wolverine to the run down shack the Parkers call home, a fight ensues and the creature and Wolverine are both slain, as Blink and Nocturne depart this reality it is shown that the creature bit the young Peter.X-Men Unlimited #41 Earth X In the series Earth X and its sequels, Peter Parker is no longer a superhero and during the course of the series becomes a police officer. Three other related characters appear: *The Spiders Man is an enigmatic character who makes illusions using webs that come from his sleeves. He has lumpy red skin that resembles Spider-Man's costume, and wears a tattered cloak. *Two alternate versions of Spider-Girl appear: one is called Venom and the other was raised by Ben Reilly (Paradise X: Heralds). Age of Apocalypse In the "Age of Apocalypse", Peter Parker is executed by Apocalypse's regime simply because he is a potential ally for rebel Gwen Stacy. It's unknown if he ever gained his spider powers. What if? AoA In a "What if?" Age of Apocalypse reality, in which both Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr were killed, Apocalypse is served by clones of a symbiote Spider-Man, although the clones seem to be more symbiote than man. Spider-Man: Chapter One The miniseries Spider-Man: Chapter One, was John Byrne's attempt to reimagine Spider-Man's early years, (similar to the revamp given to Superman), giving him a new but similar origin. The series is no longer considered canon. Pestilence Deadpool encounters a version of Spider-Man in a universe which he refers to as "an Age of Apocalypse" (not the Age of Apocalypse). That Spider-Man is Pestilence, Horseman of Apocalypse. This version has six arms, poisonous fangs and engages in cannibalism. Mutant X In the Mutant X universe, the Man-Spider still has six arms. He was replaced by a clone for many years, but the clone was killed by Hank "Brute" McCoy within the series, at which time the original Man-Spider returned. He was later killed, alongside much of the team. What If? * Alternate versions of Spider-Man appear in a number of issues of What If..? (see List of What If? issues). One major alternate universe is one in which Spider-Man joined the Fantastic Four; this universe is revisited in several different issues of What If..? * What if someone else besides Spider-Man had been bitten by the radioactive spider (What If..? #7) explores what would have happened if Flash Thomson, Betty Brant or John Jameson were bitten by the spider, but all three prove to be failures as the 'new' Spider-Man. Each story ends with Peter extracting the residual radioactive venom from the dead spider and using it to create a serum to give himself powers, thus becoming Spider-Man. * What if Spider-Man had never become a crimefighter (What If..? #19) explores a world where Spider-Man stopped the burglar and continued his television career, becoming a public relations 'specialist' for superheroes until Jameson's angry attack on him for slacking off with his powers results in Daredevil's death, inspiring Spider-Man to become a real hero. * What if the alien costume had possessed Spider-Man? sees Spider-Man being killed when he fails to go to Reed Richards for help in time to remove the symbiote, which goes on to drain the Hulk's powers and possess Thor until it is driven away by Black Bolt. * "What if?: The Other", set during "The Other" storyline, features an alternate version of Peter who abandons the Spider when given the choice. Some time afterward, the Venom symbiote leaves its current host Mac Gargan and merges with Peter to become Poison. * Another "What if?" universe has a version of Spider-Man who works side by side with his Uncle Ben to fight crime after Aunt May is killed. * Another issue portrays a Parker whom the radioactive spider bite mutated him into a spider creature, as well as making his son a mutant. * In "What If? Spider-Man vs. Wolverine" Spider-Man goes to Russia with Wolverine on a rescue mission and eventually becomes a Black-ops version. Through training alongside Wolverine he enhances his spider-sense and becomes more confident. He eventually decides to join up with Wolverine permanently and leave behind his old ways. He also develops a change to his web shooter which enables him to shoot bullets out of it, which he does, killing a man. He is shown in a sleeker black and red suit more fit for his new lifestyle. * What if? Grim Hunt shows what would happen if Spider-Man were to have proceeded in killing Kraven by Julia Carpenter, now possessing Madam Web's powers. Peter appears with long hair and was kicked out of the Avengers for his killing of the Kravinoffs. He then develops a much colder and harsher personality and proceeds with attacking Harry Osborn. He then appears in a new red leather costume and starts killing all of the supervillains, with Doctor Octopus, and reveals his identity to his Aunt May, who is shocked and in tears. Spider-Man Powerless Marvel published a limited series called Powerless in 2004, which tells how the Marvel Universe would be without super-powers. In this series, Peter Parker appears as a young man nicknamed Spider-Man on the internet. This version had also been bitten by a radioactive spider, but instead of getting super-powers his hand became atrophic. In this continuity Peter is in love with Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane is not featured. Spider-Man: Reign Spider-Man: Reign depicts an older Spider-Man in the future who, having given up on crime-fighting, is driven back into action by the return of some of his old enemies, exposing a conspiracy by Venom to take control of the city with a mass of symbiotes. Marvel Zombies Within the Marvel Zombies universe, it features a Spider-Man who has been turned, along with all other heroes in the Marvel Universe, into a flesh-eating zombie. He is actually infected by Captain America in the first issue of Marvel Zombies vs. Army of Darkness.Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness #1 Although Spider-Man is just as ravenous, cannabalistic and disgusting as the other zombies when hungry, when he has eaten, Spider-Man is constantly racked with guilt at what he has done, agonizing over having eaten Mary Jane and Aunt May, but unable to change his nature.Marvel Zombies #4 At the conclusion of the storyline, Spider-Man is one of the few heroes who become The Galactus, having consumed the original Galactus and subsequently acquiring his cosmic powers.Marvel Zombies #5 Later, the Marvel Zombies attack a Skrull planet, only to encounter the new Fantastic Four of the core "616" reality — then consisting of Black Panther, Storm, the Thing and the Human Torch- leaving the Zombies eager to capture the FF and transport back to their reality, although the FF manage to escape.Black Panther #28 (2006) And apparently, Spot came and destroys Peter's lower leg, when Spider-Man tries to infect him, but the process failed. In Marvel Zombies 2, he is seen with a new cyborg lower leg as well as having his mask repaired as he is seen with it covering his face once again.Marvel Zombies 2 #1 He has noticed that his hunger is starting to fade, and, as a result, is the first of the Galactus to turn against his fellow zombies, Luke Cage joining him as the two confront Wolverine, Iron Man, and the other infected.Marvel Zombies 2 #3 Eventually with the aid of Forge, Malcom, and the Acolytes, the zombies retaining their hunger are defeated, and many of them are violently killed by an infected Hulk, in the process. Spider-Man is one of the zombies that remain after having killed the Hulk with his cosmic powers, and continue to rebuild New Wakanda, and bury the dead. Having mastered his hunger, Spider-Man is teleported to a new world, where he consumes the Sinister Six; however, as his cosmic abilities did not come with him, and his webshooters have dried up, the zombified superhero is forced to make do with his own veins and arteries, a process which he finds to be quite painful, though it is commonly known that these Zombies do not feel pain at all. Following the death of the Spider-Man of this universe- killed by Sandman in revenge for the deaths of the Sinister Six after zombie Spider-Man reverted to type and tore the rest of the Six apart after they killed his other self's family-''Marvel Zombies Return'' #1 the zombie Spider-Man works on developing a cure for the plague with the aid of the Kitty Pryde of this universe- on the grounds that her powers mean that she would be at no risk from him if he loses control- using nanites and the blood of this world's Wolverine.Marvel Zombies Return #2 With the zombie Giant-Man having followed Spider-Man to this new reality — having already infected the Inhumans, the Hulk, Black Bolt and the Sentry, Spider-Man resolves to stop Giant-Man.Marvel Zombies Return #3 Spider-Man managed to get the Earth-Z infected Wolverine, the Hulk, & the half cybernectic Rhody- the last now Iron Man with cybernetic limbs, having cut off his infected body parts to escape being turned into a zombie- and dubbed themselves as the New Avengers as they confront Giant-Man with the infected Quicksilver, Thundra, Sentry, Moon Knight, Super Skrull, Quasar and others. Determined to end the zombie plague forever, Spider-Man ordered the team to destroy the canister he was carrying, which released the Sandman, now infused with nanobites, and wiped out every zombie hero and villain. The Zombie Spider-Man thanked Sandman and commented that his Aunt May and Mary Jane were avenged before he actually (and finally) died of unknown reasons of some sort, possibly from exposure from his own canister.Marvel Zombies Return #5 Bullet Points In the Bullet Points mini-series, Uncle Ben dies before he can raise Peter. Without a father figure, Peter grows up to become a rebellious teenager who skips school. Peter finds himself on the test site for a Gamma bomb and absorbs a big dose of gamma radiation, becoming the Hulk. In an attempt to find a cure for Peter, Dr. Bruce Banner examines specimens taken from the test site and is bitten by a radioactive spider, becoming Spider-Man. Peter later dies while fighting Galactus, but his death inspires the Silver Surfer to attack Galactus. Spider-Man: India Spider-Man: India is a comic book originally published in India by Gotham Entertainment Group in 2004, retelling the story of Marvel Comics' Spider-Man in an Indian setting. Spider-Man: Noir This version of Spider-Man exists in the "Great Depression"-Era of New York in the 1930s. Aunt May is a speaker of equality and spends time standing on a soap box shouting her beliefs. Uncle Ben was killed by a crime syndicate run by Norman Osborn, aka The Goblin. Shortly afterward, Peter is bitten by a strange spider and endowed with mystical spider-powers by a Spider God. Though he has no wall-crawling ability, he has increased agility, strength, a form of spider-sense, and can spray nets of webbing from his hand. He then dons a black mask, gloves, and a trenchcoat and sets out to stop Norman and his gang. In the beginning of the first issue, he is framed for the murder of J. Jonah Jameson. This version of Spider-Man appears in the game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Wolverine: Old Man Logan In this alternate timeline, Spider-Man was killed (possibly by Venom) during or sometime after the big battle between heroes and villains, where the villains won. In this timeline, he married an unknown African American woman and had a daughter, who eventually married Hawkeye and had a child of their own. Hawkeye won in a poker game and customized the Spider Mobile after his death. Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfect In a six-part series of the Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfect, set in Earth-50701, Spider-Man was abducted by an alien scientist name Doctor Niles Van Roekel, along with The Thing, Wolverine, and Elektra, as he and the others are injected with an unknown drug in an attempt to corrupt them all. Spider-Man is now infected as his costume turns into a brown-and-bronze colour with a blue spider mark in his chest. He proceeds in attacking The Thing, but was interrupted by an already infected Human Torch and Storm. Spider-Man however manage to pin down the infected Human Torch and prepares to kill him with a piece of debris, but was knocked back by him and landed on a small debris piece, were he was stabbed and bleed out the unknown drug, reverting him back to normal (though not killing him), and was transported back after the other revert back to normal. He regroup with the others and Daredevil and met with Tony Stark to discuss about the virus and discover the alien's whereabouts in South America, where the group had confronted The Imperfects. After the fight and the Imperfects reverting back to normal, the two sides work together, along with an Amazon woman, Maya,, against Doctor Niles's robot, while they have failed to protect the village nearby. The group later met Doctor Niles and prepared to attack until he teleported himself away with the Imperfects and Maya, leaving the group uncertain. After Doctor Niles and the Imperfects invasion, Spider-Man sees Maya, now called Paragon, escaping from a facility but looses sight of her and gets a call from the Human Torch saying he thinks Paragon has gone to the power plant. Spider-Man goes there and destroys many alien machines, and later finds a helicopters waiting for civilians to get on board. Spider-Man protects the helicopters during this time. Then he goes to the Daily Bugle and finds an infected Venom, who intents to defeat him. The battle ends with Spider-Man defeating Venom and goes to the bridge and finds Hazmat who he also defeats. Johnny Ohm later finds Spider-Man and defeats him in battle and was taken to the Imperfects secret headquarters, were Spider-Man was once again infected. He goes to the power plant and was seen by the Human Torch and defeated him. In the Aftermatch of the invasion, Paragon and the Imperfects join together to share the Earth with the heroes, although he is not seen. Spider-Man Unlimited This version of Spider-Man, after being blamed by J. Jonah Jameson for his son's disappearance exploring another planet, Counter-Earth, fakes his own death in a building collapse and designs a new costume with sonic weaponry and stealth capabilities using nanotechnology borrowed from Reed Richards. Travelling to Counter-Earth himself, he joins a group of human revolutionaries led by John Jameson himself in resisting the High Evolutionary and his tyrannical rule, in which humans are brutally oppressed and the half-human, half-animal Beastials form the social elite. He also battles Venom and Carnage, who travelled with Jameson to Counter-Earth and are plotting to infect the entire planet with symbiotes. As seen in the cartoon. X-Men Forever In the X-Men Forever universe, after the X-Men have faked their deaths, Spider-Man runs into Rogue during a patrol, Rogue having recently unintentionally absorbed Nightcrawler's powers and appearance. Testing her new powers, Rogue spends the night fighting crime alongside Spider-Man, later suggesting that the two kiss to see how her recent transformation has affected her original abilities. After Spider-Man assists the X-Men in destroying a group of Sentinels,X-Men Forever #3 the X-Men return to the manor, Cyclops concluding that Spider-Man can be trusted to keep the secret of their continued survival.X-Men Forever #4 Adam Warlock In Adam Warlock #2 (1972), Peter Parker's counterpart on Counter-Earth is mentioned as having "died from radioactive over-exposure". Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe In the limited series Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Spider-Man is killed by Deadpool in a fight which ended when Deadpool shot him in the head. Similar to mainstream These versions are intended for younger audiences and are not part of the regular continuity, but bear a resemblance to mainstream Spider-Man: *''Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man'' (formerly Marvel Age) *''Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane'' Spider-Girl The Spider-Girl comic book series, originally published under the MC2 imprint, features May "Mayday" Parker, Peter's daughter in an alternate continuity. This timeline diverged from regular continuity when Peter and Mary Jane's daughter is returned to them by Kaine. In Spider-Girl, Peter has been retired from crime fighting since his final battle with the Green Goblin, which cost him a leg. Peter has settled down to family life and works for the New York City Police Department as a forensic scientist. His teen daughter May follows in his footsteps against his wishes, but Peter eventually helps her train for her calling. Peter appears in costume several times in Spider-Girl, either to restrain and protect May, or to assist her. Peter is among the superheroes kidnapped by Loki in the spin-off Last Hero Standing. In the recent Spider-Girl storyline "Brand New May", Peter has uncovered a lab, within it is a stasis tank containing an exact physical duplicate of Mayday Parker, with notes left behind by Norman Osborn suggesting she is the real Mayday, and not a clone. When protecting his nephew Normie from an exploding test tube, Peter is affected by the serum within much like Osborn was...and begins to develop erractic behaviour. Spider-Man (Gerry Drew) In the same MC2 continuity as Spider-Girl, Gerald "Gerry" Drew, the son of Jessica Drew, inherits spider-powers and poses as Spider-Man. Created by Tom DeFalco and Ron Frenz, he first appeared in Spider-Girl #32 (May 2001), and is a supporting character of Spider-Girl. Within the context of the stories, Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman, had retired from super heroics, and gotten married. She gives birth to a baby boy, Gerry, who was diagnosed with a strange blood-borne disorder due to radiation exposure in the womb. With doctors and medicines unable to help her son, Jessica recreates the experiment that cured her of her radiation poisoning, the experiment that made her Spider-Woman. The experiment imbues Gerry with spider-like powers, but didn't cure him. Gerry's illness strains his parents' marriage and leads to their divorce. Feeling responsible for the break-up, Gerry becomes withdrawn. Jessica tries to alleviate his pain by telling him stories from her past, his favorites involving Spider-Man. Determined to make his short time on Earth count, Gerry designs his own Spider-Man costume and convinces his mother to train him in how to use his powers. Calling himself Spider-Man, he meets Spider-Girl, and the two initially clash. During a fight between several villains, a bullet intended for Spider-Man kills one of the villains when Spider-Girl shoves him out of its way. Upset that he was responsible for a death, Gerry runs into Darkdevil, who trains him to be a more effective crime fighter. At the request of Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man, Gerry decides to retire from super heroic adventuring while Reed Richards searches for a cure for his blood disease. Spider-Man 2211 Spider-Man (Max Borne), also known as Spider-Man 2211, is a superhero who appears in comics published by Marvel Comics. Created by Peter David and Rick Leonardi, he first appeared in Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man (November 1995). Within the context of the stories, Dr. Max Borne is from the year 2211, the Spider-Man of that year. In his first appearance he aids two other Spider-Men, Peter Parker and Miguel O'Hara, in defeating the Hobgoblin of 2211, his main enemy.Peter David. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #9. Marvel Comics. This Hobgoblin is Robin Borne, his daughter, driven insane when she was infected by a nanovirus.Peter David. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #10. Marvel Comics. Spider-Man 2211 is later shot and killed by the Chameleon of the year 2211, posing as Uncle Ben.Peter David. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #13. Marvel Comics. Other Spider-Men and Women in the Marvel Universe In the comics, others use the Spider-Man identity. Some of these actually exist in the Marvel Universe (Earth-616): *Ben Reilly, a clone of Peter, who also fought crime as the Scarlet Spider. He also took over as Spider-Man (with a new costume) when Peter retired to settle down with his new family. This lasted until the original Green Goblin returned and murdered Reilly. *Mac Gargan, as Venom, poses as Spider-Man as a member of the Dark Avengers until his capture at the end of the Siege. *Mattie Franklin, the niece of J. Jonah Jameson assumes the role with a padded costume when Peter temporarily quits. She later becomes Spider-Woman for a time. She is murdered by the Kraven family during the Grim Hunt. *Ai Apaec, South American spider god, is transformed by Norman Osborn into a six armed version of Spider-Man for his second incarnation of the Dark Avengers. *Timespinner, a Spider-Man robot, is created by Kang the Conqueror to defeat the Avengers (Avengers vol. 1 #11). It is deactivated, but later returns with the ability to drain temporal energy from people. It is destroyed by Ben Reilly and the Avengers. (Spider-Man Team-Up #4) *The villains Chameleon, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter have all masqueraded as Spider-Man. *Deadpool briefly masqueraded as Spider-Man. Other characters have used similar themes: *Several characters have used the Spider-Woman identity: Jessica Drew, Julia Carpenter (also called Arachne), Mattie Franklin, and Charlotte Witter. There is a version of Spider-Woman in the Ultimate Universe, a female clone of Peter Parker. *Other clones of Peter Parker such as Kaine, the degenerated first clone, and Spidercide, the shape-shifting third clone. *Blood Spider is an evil version of Spider-Man created by the Taskmaster and the Red Skull. *The Spider Doppelganger is an evil version of Spider-Man created by the Magus during the Infinity War. *Madame Web, a precognitive ally of Spider-Man and the Spider-Women. *Ezekiel Sims has powers similar to those of Spider-Man, but mystical in origin. He is a member of the Spider Society and its front organization, WebCorps. *Anya Corazon, a young heroine with spider powers, formerly an employee of WebCorps. *Tarantula *Venom and his descendant symbiotes: Scream, Hybrid (formed out of a merging of Venom's spawn) and Carnage, as well as Carnage's offspring Toxin, and later Scorn. *Steel Spider, originally a young teenager who idolized Doctor Octopus and designed his own mechanical tentacles. Later he was so impressed by Spider-Man that he modified his tentacles into spider-legs. *Web-Man, a clone of Spider-Man made by Doctor Doom in an Electric Company comic. He wears the inverse of Spiderman's colors (red where blue should be, and vice versa), and has criminal tendencies. He, along with his other clones, are destroyed when Spider-Man destroys the cloning machine Doctor Doom used. Derivatives Spider-Man has also inspired a number of derivatives: * in Spider-Man: The Manga by Ryoichi Ikegami. * in the [[Spider-Man (Toei)|Japanese Spider-Man television series]], produced by Toei Company. *'Pavitr Prabhakar' in the Indian adaptation of Spider-Man, Spider-Man: India, published by Gotham Entertainment Group. *'The Webslinger', Spider-Man's counterpart in the heroic fantasy version of the Marvel Universe featured in the 2000 limited series Avataars: Covenant of the Shield. *'Marvel Mangaverse Spider-Man' is a version of the character re-imagined as a ninja. In that version, Peter Parker is a member of the Spider Clan and takes revenge on the evil Ronin Venom for the murder of his sensei, Uncle Ben. He later trains Mary Jane Watson to become a ninja Spider-Woman. He and Mary Jane are among the last surviving heroes at the end of the series. *In the 1973 Turkish film 3 Dev Adam (known in English as Three Mighty Men or Turkish Spider-Man vs. Captain Turkish America) Spider-Man is portrayed as the villain of the film, confronted by Captain America and Santo (a Mexican wrestler character). He has no spider powers in the film though. *A Smosh parody of Spider-Man featured Anthony Padilla as Man-Spider. References Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Spider-Man Category:Alternative versions of comics characters